Dry toner electrostatic printing inks, including laser and xerographic inks, are important and growing contaminants in the area of wastepaper recycling. Traditionally, paper has been printed with water or oil-based inks which were adequately removed by conventional deinking procedures. In these methods, secondary fiber is mechanically pulped and contacted with an aqueous medium containing a surfactant. Ink is separated from pulp fibers as a result of mechanical pulping and the action of the surfactant. The dispersed ink is separated from pulp fibers by such means as washing or flotation.
Conventional deinking processes have shown minimal success in dealing with dry toner electrostatic printing inks, with the necessary chemical and mechanical treatments of the furnish proving to be time consuming and often rendering a furnish which is unacceptable for many applications. The development of a deinking program for office waste contaminated with electrostatic printed copy will make this furnish more amenable to the recycling process.
The ability to recycle office waste will prove commercially advantageous and will have a significant impact on the conservation of virgin fiber resources. Although electrostatic printed waste has not reached the volume of impact printed waste commonly seen in the industry, indications are such that usage of electrostatic print is increasing steadily and that waste copies available to the recycling industry will also increase.
Some deinking systems employ chemical aggregation and densification followed by forward cleaning to remove non-impact inks, and flotation deinking to remove impact inks (i.e., offset) and other contaminants. The chemical nature of many of these deinking products has caused them to act as defoamers in aqueous papermaking systems. A separate flotation aid is thus often added to the flotation cell in order to overcome the defoaming effect of the earlier chemicals.
A major difficulty in utilizing mixed office waste as a recycled fiber source is the high level of laser and xerographic ink contaminants. Laser and xerographic inks use dry toner rather than ink. During the process, heat or the combination of heat and pressure are applied to cause the toner particles to fuse to the paper surface and one another. Toner may be removed from the fiber surface by repulping under alkaline conditions. However, the separated particles are flat, plate-like, of varying size, and have a density close to that of water. These inks should be separated from the fiber and reduced to a particle size range that will facilitate removal through mechanical means (e.g., flotation).
A problem in using mixed office waste in a recycle stream is dealing with the extreme pH and temperature adjustments in the pulping sequence, which facilitate release/separation of the laser/xerographic ink particles from the fiber. The present invention allows for the separation of ink particles at lower pulping temperatures and pH levels. Removal of the inks using flotation in turn minimizes water usage and the effluent accumulation seen with washing.